Memory Lane
by Eugene Wigglebottoms
Summary: He never had the chance to apologize and now, watching him in such a critical state, he wishes he had sooner. It's too late though, nothing he says can fix it. (Warning: Character Death, possible cutting and suicide)
1. Chapter 1

**I had another idea... *Sigh* I just couldn't not write it. This one features Ed, Edna, and Jay mostly but of course the others may make an appearance. Warning: Character Death. I dunno if it is considered major or not though...**

**And thank you Foreverdreamer12 for the beta-reading, again! It helps a bunch!**

**Prepare to cry...**

"Ma? Pa? Please, somebody answer!" Jay held his bright blue smart phone to his ear and nervously paced on the wooden floor of the Bounty. Jay smiled when a voice replied through the phone, but it was just another false alarm.

"This is Ed Walker." Ed's aged voice sounded from the small device and Jay sighed.

"And this is Edna Walker," Edna giggled uncontrollably.

"Sorry we can't reach the phone right now," they both yelled in unison into Jay's ear, "We will call you back as soon as possible. If it is urgent, feel free to call our son Jay at 1-800-ELECTRIC. He is the ninja of lightning." More laughing rang from the receiver and Jay shut off his phone. He didn't bother sending a message, he already sent about 30.

Jay bit his lip and sat down on his thick bed. His phone got lost in his blue comforters and he, lost in his thoughts. His parents never went this long without calling. Heck, no one in the Walker family ever stopped talking, Jay included.

Jay was knocked out of his trance when a fist pounded on his door. His heart accelerated and Jay grabbed onto his chest, "Come in! Good Garmadon you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Nya slowly walked into Jay's room, her head was bent and it looked as if she was crying. Of course Jay didn't wait to ask if she was okay.

"Nya, what's wrong?" Jay asked concerned. He placed a hand gingerly on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

Nya's lip quivered and she shook her head, "Jay..." She seemed unable to continue, her whole body shook with sobs. Jay, seeing Nya in such a broken state almost cried as well.

"Hey, come and sit on my bed. It'll be okay." Jay assured Nya and massaged between her shoulder blades.

Nya bit her lip and wiped her teary eyes, "J-Jay. I am so sorry."

Jay looked confused, his brow creased, "What are you talking about? You haven't done anything wrong..."

Nya's brow creased, "You-you haven't heard? I figured y-you would be the f-first to know."

"Nya, tell me what is going on?" Jay demanded, panic etched in his voice.

"Edna called the phone last night, she tried calling you but she said you didn't answer. Ed had a stroke, he is in the hospital on life support. Didn't you know?"

Jay's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Tears threatened to fall of his face. His heart accelerated faster and the world seemed as if it froze. Nothing was important anymore. Nothing except his family. Jay got off of his bed and grabbed his phone from the tangled up sheets. He walked to the Bounty's living room and grabbed his keys from the key-holder.

Nya called out for him right when he opened his car door, "JAY! Don't you want someone to come with you? It'll help."

"If you want to come with me, fine. Just hurry!" Who cares if Jay was still in his striped pajama pants, who cares if he was wearing a shirt ten times too big? Jay and Nya got in the red van and sped down the road. Minutes later they arrived at Ninjago Memorial Hospital, the place Ed was staying until he recovered. If he recovered. Jay didn't even want to think about that.

"Do you know what room he is staying in?" Jay asked Nya while the couple shuffled through the white hallways.

"She didn't say," Nya apologized and ran to the information desk, "We have to ask."

The lady at the information desk smiled kindly to them, "How are you today?"

Jay faked a smile, "We're at a hospital. You tell me."

Nya punched Jay on the arm, "That wasn't nice."

"I'm sorry, I'm just really worried." Jay looked back at the lady, "We are looking for Ed. Ed Walker."

The lady typed a few things into the computer in front of her and nodded, "He is in room 284. Go straight, on the third hallway turn left and head up the elevator, on the second floor. You should find your way from there."

Jay nodded and grabbed Nya's hand, "No time to lose." The two ran to the elevator and pressed the '2' button. Crappy elevator music played on the trip up.

"280, 281, 284! There it is!" Jay pointed to a wooden door with '284' on a metal plaque. He ran up the door and put his face on the thin glass. He tried looking at his father, but baby blue curtains covered his sight.

"Do you think we are allowed in here?" Nya asked Jay clinging onto his arm.

"Of course. Even if we aren't I am his son and a ninja. They'll make an exception." Jay grabbed the door handle and turned it slightly. To their luck, the door wasn't locked.

"Pa? You in here?" Jay asked it more to hear his voice than to know if he was in here, he already knew he was... Well he was fairly certain.

"Jay, honey is that you?" Edna's voice cried from the other end of the curtain. "Come here sweetie."

Jay couldn't keep the tears in. Seeing his father in such critical condition broke him. Tubes and bandages covered Ed's bare, and rather hairy, chest. Edna wrapped her son in a warm hug and lead him to the cushioned seat beside Ed's bed. Jay wiped away his tears but after he did so more tears took their place. Edna took Jay's head in her lap and ran her fingers through his chestnut hair softly. "Baby, it's gonna be okay."

Edna looked to Nya standing awkwardly at the foot of Ed's bed an motioned for her to site beside them. 'I knew I liked this girl,' Edna thought to herself.

Nya smiled affectionately and took her seat. She, copying Edna, massaged Jay's shoulders in any attempt to comfort him. Racking sobs escaped the young boy's body.

"I-I was so rude to him. I-I w-w-was always yelling at him and calling him rude f-for embarrassing m-me in front of my friends. It turns out I w-was the rude one." Jay sobbed into his mothers lap.

"Don't say that, hon. He knew you didn't mean it." Edna comforted.

"Th-that isn't the point. The last thing I s-said to him w-was, 'You're a jerk! Leave m-me alone!' How can I-I living knowing my father died a-and I-I never got the chance to say g-goodbye?" Jay pulled his head out of Edna's loving arms and looked her in the face.

"Jay, he hasn't left. He is still here. When he wakes up you can apologize. We'll live life and forget this ever happened."

Jay looked at his father and sighed, "I-I wanna see him. Alone for a m-moment, please."

Edna and Nya nodded and left Jay alone in the room. When he heard the click of the door closing he looked to his father and grabbed his aged hand.

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._**

The sound of the heart monitor seemed to haunt Jay. The sound was too familiar for his liking. He brushed away his thoughts and focused on his father.

"P-Pa. I'm so sorry. Everything I said, i-it wasn't true. I wish there was some way to make it up to you." Jay bit his lip and studied Ed's pale face through blurry eyes. "I wish y-you would wake up already. I just wanna go back home."

Home. The word hit his heart like a brick. They say home is where the heart is and in this case it truly is. Home is where Ed and Jay made their first invention together.

_Jay, just a boy, clung onto the heavy silver wrench. A little robot sat in front of him and his father._

_"Come on Jay, I need these nuts secured." Ed pointed to a few bolts on the silver robot and smiled at his young son._

_Jay giggled and clumsily bolted the nuts, with his fathers help of course._

_Ed beamed at his son, "You did it Jay. You finished the robot. What are you gonna name 'im?"_

_Jay thought about it for a moment and sloppily wrote the robot's name with Sharpie on the robot's neck. ED 3000._

Jay wiped away his tears for the umpteenth time and smiled, "I m-miss those times. I still have ED 3000 you know?" Jay continued talking to his father, pretending he was actually getting an answer. After a few minutes Edna and Nya joined him once again. For hours the three talked to Ed, assuring each other it would be okay.

But...it wasn't.

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_**

The ringing filled the whole room and after it started everyone in the room started crying. It seemed like hundreds of nurses and doctors filled the small hospital room.

Procedures were preformed on Ed as the beeping continued. Two nurses pushed Edna and Nya out of the room. Jay screamed and lashed out at the nurses. "LEAVE ME ALONE! THAT IS MY F-FATHER!" Two nurses grabbed him by the arm, elbow to elbow. Jay's feet kicked against the tiled floor as the nurses pulled him away. The screaming was soon reduced to silent sobs, "L-let me see him. One more time."

"I'm sorry. I truly am." The nurse left Jay in the hallway and locked the door on him. "What time?" Jay managed to hear her ask another doctor.

"Time of death, 3:57PM."

Jay fell to his knees and his crying brought the attention of everyone in the hallway. He curled up in a ball and screamed out one more time. Nya, teary-eyed and red in the face walked over to him and picked up his thin weight. She carried him to her car and set him in the back seat.

Edna took her seat in the passenger side and Nya in the front, "I'm sorry Jay."

All three of them together sped of in the car. Edna was already coming up with funeral plans in her head, still upset about her husband's death. Nya was angry. Why did death decide to take Ed? Why do this to Edna and Jay? Jay...he was a mess. His hair clung to his face, sticking to his wet tears. Sobs still shook his body.

Ed was gone. All the tears in the world wouldn't fix that.

**So I have finished. How did it make you feel, please review!**

**Do you think I should add a few more chapters with the funeral and them telling the others. maybe have the setting years later with Jay laying on his tombstone or something...? I'll let you guys choose. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you guys seemed to enjoy this story and I decided I would update. This chapter may seem a little rushed but it is more for a filler chapter. I swear it makes you wanna snuggle Jay until he pops. I wanna know what you think, so please review! I do NOT own Ninjago; unfortunately LEGO is the only one who gets that pleasure.**

**Special thanks to TombRaiderNinja for beta-reading! It means a lot!**

Nya knew as soon as her body hit the leather grey seats of her van; this wasn't going to be an easy time. Jay was always strong; it was easy for him to hide his emotions. They say the people who smile the brightest hurt the most. That saying fit Jay perfectly. You never knew what Jay was hiding underneath his everyday smiling face. Jay, most of the time, was unpredictable. You knew something was wrong when he bawled his eyes out and the usual grin on his face was gone. Honestly, it worried her.

Jay never acted this way. The short time Nya had spent with him; the only time he ever acted this was when she broke her arm on a mission. Nothing too serious, but Jay freaked. Just over-protective Jay being, well… over protective.

Nya, hands still on the wheel, looked to Edna. Her stormy grey eyes were wide and alert and her body firm. She was depressed, the way her lips curled, Nya could tell. Nya was always good at that though, studying facial features, it helped her understand people. Edna was taking the situation way better than Jay.

The bright red van seemed to shake every time Jay let out a sob; she knew it was just pot-holes and road damage though. Nya sighed and continued looking ahead. After the shocking news everything seemed to be in slow motion. Like in movies, when something emotional happens it is often played in slow motion so the reader's digest what is going on and seem to understand more. Red lights seemed to stay red for eternity; vehicles beside her didn't swish past as they normally would.

Even though it was only minutes it seemed as if it had been hours before they finally made it back to the Bounty. Nya was glad they decided to stay close to the hospital; being a ninja with a very dangerous career they often paid visits there; most of them not as near as depressing though.

Nya sighed and opened slammed her door shut; her instincts told her to go check on Jay. She didn't blame it though; she figured she would have to carry him inside anyway. He was so broken, so innocent. It hurt Nya more than anything to see someone she cared about like this. She opened the back door and found him sound asleep. His wild chestnut hair stuck to his face and a line of drool fell from the corner of his mouth. Nya smiled softly; he was still crying despite being asleep.

"Jay, honey. We're home," part of Nya didn't want to wake him; he looked peaceful this way. Part of her knew she had to though; she couldn't leave him alone in a car while it is summer time. She tried again, "Jay, come inside."

This time she actually got a response. Jay muttered something and hiccupped. He turned to his side and fell asleep once more. Edna got out of her seat and walked over to the two. She placed a hand on Nya's shoulder and led her away, "I got this, sweety."

Edna was a miracle worker. She managed to get Jay awake and alert just by mumbling something in his ear. Nya looked at her amazed and grabbed Jay by his arm, her elbow locked with his. She guided him to the front door and passed the others. She set him on his bed and covered him with his blue comforters.

Jay looked at Nya with tired eyes, "Thank you."

Nya smiled and put her hand on his forehead, "I had to do it. I know this is hard for you, I wish I could say I knew how it felt.

Jay grabbed the arm that was on his forehead by the wrist, "You don't want to know. You go take care of yourself; I'll be fine." Jay assured her and soon fell back asleep. Nya softly kissed him on the forehead, not a sign of romance but for mere comfort, and shut the door softly. As soon as she was outside she was met by a worried looking Garmadon.

He bit his lip and looked to Nya with bright green eyes, "I know I am probably the last person you expect to see worry about him but the way he looked I knew something was wrong. It's his father isn't it?"

Nya squinted and walked to the brown sofa in the living room. Garmadon, however, walked to the kitchen and made the two a glass of tea. He was back in a few minutes with two steaming hot cups. He handed one to Nya careful not to spill any on her.

Nya thanked him and answered his question, "He's gone," she answered grimly.

Garmadon nodded sadly, "I feared the worst. I know how it feels to lose someone so special, how is he taking it?"

Nya never noticed Garmadon that way. She honestly didn't think he felt much emotion. It made since, Wu and Garmadon never mentioned their mother. Of course he would be worried about Jay. "Not good. He hasn't stopped crying, I finally managed to make him fall asleep but even then he still cries. He feels ashamed of himself, like this was his fault."

A light flickered in Garmadon's eyes; Nya knew something similar had happened to him years ago. She assumed it had something to do with the venom taking over his body. Garmadon just nodded, he seemed unaware of the glint in his eyes. "Do you suppose we should tell the others, or should Jay?"

Nya thought about it, "Jay won't be in any state to tell them. I'm sure they have already suspected something though; Jay never goes that long without saying anything. They are bound to notice his disappearance sooner or later."

Garmadon exhaled loudly, "Death is a nasty thing." As soon as he said it he was gone. He walked out the room. Death is a nasty thing though. It took both of her parents, Jay's father, and so many more people than that. Death is immortal; it gets to live forever while it takes the lives of everyone else.

Nya sighed and rose from her seat. She supposed it was time she let the others know, but even she knew they wouldn't take it well either. The first one she told was Kai. He just nodded grimly; he seemed to show no emotion even though she knew he felt sorry for Jay. Their parents died when they were young, they didn't know what it felt like to bond so close.

Cole reacted almost the same way as Kai. The tension between Jay and Cole had gone on for a while but after the tournaments it became a thing of the past. He felt bad for Jay; he losing his mother a few years ago could relate. Though none of the others met his mother they knew how sensitive he was when they mentioned her. Cole was almost jealous of Jay sometimes but now he washed those feelings away. He cursed himself for ever thinking that way.

P.I.X.A.L and Zane were in the same room when she told the couple. They were watching a movie, something about space aliens and war ships, when they were alerted. P.I.X.A.L didn't take it well; she never met his parents but once but cried anyway. Zane didn't take it well either. He cared for his brothers deeply and knowing they were upset instantly made him upset. She even swore she saw a few tears in the nindroids eyes.

Lloyd was on vacation at the Bahamas and Nya had to tell him over the phone. Concern was etched in his voice but she couldn't actually tell how he felt. She assumed he was sad just like others though. She later told Wu and just got some weird lecture on death. Deep down she knew he felt bad though.

She just now realized how depressing this all was. She figured crying over him would somehow bring him back. It had happened before, though it was very rare. She often heard tales about a man being raised from the dead or a young girl magically breathing after drowning. Would Ed be the same if it were to happen to him? She didn't like the idea of a zombie Ed walking around the Bounty anyway.

Nya shook of her thoughts and put the empty tea cup in the sink to be washed. She continued up the stairs and lied with Jay. She wrapped her buff arms around him and attempted to comfort both herself and Jay. She wondered how tomorrow would go. Everyone knew it wasn't ever going to be the same. She just hoped they could get on with life.

**I want you guys to be brutally honest with me. Am I good at writing? I want to hear all of the bad things to improve. Don't be afraid, they won't hurt me. If you decide to flame I have Leo Valdez to protect me. (Anyone got that?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memory Lane**

**Chapter Three**

Jay sat alone in his bedroom, swimming in a pool of different emotions. Plates of un-eaten food littered his desk, mold barely forming on top of them. Heavy bags hung beneath his blood red eyes, his face unshaven for days. Small chestnut hairs sprouted from his face in different places. His eyes were red from his lack of sleep. He refused to speak to anybody, the beginning signs of depression started to show themselves on him. He sighed heavily and continued staring into space, oblivious to anything going on around him.

Cole leaned on Jay's bedroom doorframe, watching Jay in silence. He bit the inside of his mouth sadly, the metallic taste of blood starting to appear in his mouth. Another plate of food was in his hands, hot and steaming. He sighed sadly and set the new plate down, grabbing the many other plates in his hands. He rested them on one arm, placing his right hand on Jay's shoulder. Jay didn't react, his eyes glassy. Cole rubbed his shoulder with his thumb slightly, his sleeve folding with the action. "Jay, are you feeling alright?"

Jay grunted and pulled away from Cole, crossing his arms. Cole raised a bushy eyebrow, in concern for his brother. He set the plates down and pushed the new one towards Jay. He grabbed the chair from under the desk and sat on it, his legs straddling the seat. His chest was pressed against the back of the seat. He glanced at Jay, meeting his eyes. "Jay... How are you feeling? You can tell me."

Jay's lip trembled, his eyes getting watery. He took a shaky breath and nodded slightly. "I'm... I'm fine." Cole snickered in disbelief. He grabbed Jay by both of the shoulders when he turned from him, making him look him in the eye. His brown eyes seemed almost threatening to Jay, he whined slightly and turned his head again.

Cole opened his mouth to say something but closed it a second later. He stood up and grabbed the plates, storming out of the room. Jay bit his lip and collapsed on his bed, he stared at the seat Cole just sat in. After a couple of minutes his closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. Cole set the dishes in the sink, running hot water over them. Nya walked up behind him, rubbing his back affectionately. He turned off the water and turned to her. He shook his head and threw his hands in the air, "I don't know what to do anymore. He's worrying me."

Nya smiled sadly and curled her lips, forming them into a straight line. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek, whispering in his ear. "I know... Surely you know how he's feeling, though." Salty tears slowly slid down her porcelain face, soon wiped away by the thumb of Cole. Nya rested her hand on his, looking into his eyes. They stood in silence, gazing into each other's eyes. Nya was the first to break the silence, "Edna and I... We found a casket we both liked. Would you like to see it?"

Cole nodded in response, biting the inside of his mouth again. Nya grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room. Edna sat on the couch, covered in a soft blanket, and staring at a computer screen. Nya and Cole walked over, Edna flipped the screen to a beautiful black casket. A bronze design was engraved on the side. Cole smiled slightly and nodded, "Yes... Yes, I like it. I think we should leave the final decision to Jay, though." Both of the girls nodded in agreement. Nya wiped her eyes again and sniffed, exhaling loudly. Cole hugged her and rubbed her arms.

Nya smiled up at him, hugging him back. He kissed the top of her ebony head and stayed there. She blinked away a tear, "It's okay. We're going to get through this. It'll be alright.." She was interrupted when Jay stumbled into the room, tear stains on his face. She gasps and ran to him, hugging him tightly. He didn't hug bag, just kept walking to the couch.

"I c-couldn't help but overhear y-y-you... I want to m-make his casket." Jay sat on the couch and buried himself in blankets, leaning against his mother. Nya's mouth opened slightly and she glanced at Edna. Edna's eyes were wide but she nodded slowly, smiling. He nodded in response and covered his face with the blanket. Cole slapped his hand on his shoulder, nodding. "I'm glad you're up, buddy."

Jay shrugged and yawned, pouting slightly. He wiped his eyes and hugged his mother, curling up into her. She hugged him back. He fell asleep soon after, again. Edna covered the two of them up and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, sweety."

**This chapter wasn't as near as good as the others, but it is still a chapter. Don't nag! I've had my reasons for not writing. This hasn't been beta-read yet. I'm looking for one now. Review your thoughts, good or bad! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
